


What Luke Left Behind

by Adlocked



Category: Percy - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlocked/pseuds/Adlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, yes, this is so totally not going to be a usual ship but.. It's gonna be cute, OK?</p></blockquote>





	What Luke Left Behind

Cassy lay on her bed in Aphrodite's cabin, curled up and motionless. Except for the constant rising of her chest, you couldn't even tell she was alive. The other kids in the cabin ignored her, used to the comatose state after the first three weeks. She didn't eat or sleep or do anything except stare off into the distance. At least, to the others she did nothing. Inside her head she was dying. All the memories, the hurt and anger swirled up inside her. Her body was numb from the pain, the betrayal. How could he do that? How could he want them all dead? He said he loved her, he said he would never hurt her. But where was he now when her heart was crumbling to dust?

With Kronos, planning and plotting to kill her and all the other gods and campers. Yeah, she wasn’t the prettiest of the Aphrodite girls or the smartest. But still, she deserved to live, didn’t she?

 

 

**************************************************

 

Luke stared at the portrait of Cassy in his hands, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Her smile beamed up at him; that soft, sweet smile she always gave him when he complimented her beauty or gave her praise. He loved seeing that smile on her. Cassy was the only child of Aphrodite who didn’t know or care about how beautiful she truly was.  
  
With the waves of gold that framed her angelic, heart-shaped face and the blue eyes that sparkled mischievously every time he caught her eye; Luke could never forget her. The way her soft pink lips kissed him and smiled even when she was furious. That silly little blush of hers was on her photo too. Giving that hint of red to her snow-white skin that she always hated.  
  
 _“I look like I stepped out of a Disney movie!”_ She would always giggle, making her blush even more. That was his favorite. The giggle. Sweet, musical and intoxicating. He’d do anything to hear it, even letting her put gel in his hair so she could give him a mohawk. Now he’d never hear it again if Kronos’s plan worked.  
  
She was the only thing that kept him at camp and now, he left her. For Kronos, for revenge. And what was his reward? Watching the girl he loved, the place he grew up, burn to ashes before him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, this is so totally not going to be a usual ship but.. It's gonna be cute, OK?


End file.
